my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It was originally an MGM sound effect. Used In TV Shows *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Aladdin: The Series *America's Funniest Home Videos *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Atom Ant *Baby Looney Tunes *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Blue's Big Car Trip.") *Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) *Bonkers *The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners * The Brothers Grunt *Camp Lazlo *CatDog * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Clarence * Disney's House of Mouse * Doc McStuffins * DuckTales * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Getting Dressed.") *The Emperor's New School * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Little Pigs' House of Trouble".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fish Hooks * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest" and "The Great Gazoo".) * Fraggle Rock * Gerald McBoing Boing * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) *Goof Troop *Grojband *Grim & Evil *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Gullah Gullah Island * Harvey Girls Forever! * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hey Duggee * House Partying the TV Show * The Huckleberry Hound Show *Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Jetsons * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Loud House *Marsupilami *Max and Mel *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *The Mr. Men Show *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * NASA Connect (2nd horn) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Out of Jimmy's Head *Oddhouse Phantom *Pappyland *PAW Patrol *PB&J Otter *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *PJ Masks *Puppy Dog Pals * The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Replacements *Rabbids Invasion * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life *Rubbadubbers * The Ruff and Reddy Show *Rugrats * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street *Skinnamarink TV *Shaun the Sheep * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs * Stick Guy * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Teen Titans Go! *Teletubbies * Timon & Pumbaa *The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *T.U.F.F. Puppy * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races * What a Cartoon! *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Voice * The Yogi Bear Show Movies * Aladdin (1992) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Chicken Little (2005) * Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) * Cinderelmo (1999) * Enchanted (2007) * Home on the Range (2004) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * The Lorax (2012) (First honk was only heard as the Once-Ler pokes the Lorax's nose.) * Meet the Spartans (2008) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Teletubbies: The Great Adventure (2002) *The Wild (2006) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Videos *Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo (2002) *The Parables of Peter Rabbit (1st honk only) Shorts * Barney Bear * C3PO's (2019) * Droopy Dog * MGM Cartoons * Tom & Jerry Video Games PC: * Dinosuar Adventure 3D (1999) * Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell (1998) (Video Game) (First honk only.) Commercials * Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Commercial: Missing Pebbles (2000) Bumpers * MTV ID - Farmer And Cat (Heard once in reverse.) Trailers YouTube Videos *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) *Pencilmation *The Webkinz Movie (2012) Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas